Hatchet
by Darugeon
Summary: A tale of a town. Hatchet and its inhabitants. The things they do, the troubles they get into, they romances found, the comedy of bug catching and fishing. It's a hard knock life. Rated M for explicit and sexual content.
1. Kitty Love

I yawned as I stepped out of my house and onto the grassy floor of the town. It was a brand new day, late in the morning. It appeared to be at least 11AM by now. I took my morning stretches and work out to keep myself healthy and in shape—I had a lot to look forward to and I needed a good body figure if I wanted to fulfill these dreams.

"A new day… I wonder what I could do today? Bug catching? Hm… nah. Fishing? Nuh-uh, I did that yesterday…" I stopped and thought it over before an idea came to me. "I know! I'll go visit Punchy today!" I smiled and blushed, giggling at my idea. Punchy and I were best friends, though I always did had quite the crush of that cutie of a cat. I set my thoughts aside and began to walk across town to get to his house. I stopped by the tailor to visit the Able Sisters and came by Nook 'n Go to say hello to Tom Nook as well. Aside from Punchy, I had a bit of a thing going for Tom Nook and Sable as well, but I don't think they'd ever notice me that way. I sighed but giggled, playing hard to get was actually a turn-on for me. I preferred a partner that would tease and make me work for their love and sexual affections.

Oh! I never introduced myself! My name is Tumtum. Like Punchy, I, too, am a cat. My fur, on the outside, is black in color, nothing special, just a regular back. However, from my eyes forming a circle down to my chin was creamy tan fur that went down the front of my neck and down my front from my chest to my stomach, ending at my crotch area. As for my casual outerwear, I always wore my favorite set of orange tie-dyes. I had several of them, of course. I wouldn't wear the exact same tie-dye every day, that's just dirty.

I finally arrived at Punchy's house a few minutes later, but I noticed that he wasn't inside. "Shucks, he's not home…" I stood at his door, thinking over my choices. I could go look for him, or stay here and wait until he comes back home, but I'd never know when he'd actually do that, so I chose the first option. Stepping back, I turned away from the house and began my walk around the entire town of Hatchet* in search of my kitty. I managed to find him walking near the sea. I walked over to him, about to say hi before I noticed that he looked kinda pissed off.

"Uhh… Punchy?" I spoke hesitantly. He looked over at me with piercing eyes and I gulped.

"What do you want!? Can't a guy get some time away from people!?" He shouted at me. I took a step back, gazing at him in shock. I mean… I know he was pissed and just… generally angry, but.. something must've happened hard to be THAT upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll—"

"NO! Sometimes, I just want to be left alone, you know? I don't need people checking on me all the damn time! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! Now do me a favor and get out of my sight!" He stomped his foot down. I gulped and whimpered, ears drooping before lowering my head and nodding.

"…o-okay…" I sniffled and slumped away, rain clouds puffing over my head. Tears welled in my eyes as I went all the way back to my house. He was angry, VERY angry, and just needed some time to himself and maybe a good venting but that… really hit me hard. I sighed and let my tears flow as I walked back into my home and began to cry.

Several hours had pass and night had fallen over the town. Even then, I was still crying ever since Punchy practically tore into my heart with unsheathed claws. I was lying in bed nude, shirt tossed to the side—I preferred sleeping and being in bed naked. "H-He yelled at me… I-I mean, I know he just wanted to vent, but.. he hurt my feelings.." I sounded like a little crybaby, but it was true. My ears twitched at a rapping on my door. I sighed and wiped my eyes of their tears and tried to dry the tear stained fur on my cheeks—that failed miserably.

Without bothering or caring to ask who it was, I opened the door and nearly slammed it back at who I saw. Punchy stood there, staring at me, bright ass smile on his face as if nothing had happened. His smile, however, turned into a frown at the sight of my bloodshot, teary eyes and stained fur.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Tumtum? You look like you've been crying all day." He spoke with worry in his voice. I stared at him, trying my hardest to show disgust, but all I did was burst into tears and collapse to the ground. Punchy caught me before I completely fell and held me in his arms. "Hey… don't cry, Tumtum… what's wrong..?"

I looked up at him. I couldn't look at him the same, I couldn't even talk to him, but I forced out my words. "Y… You yelled at me… a-and hurt my feelings…. I-I know you just needed to vent and h-have time alone… b-but that really hurt…. a-and I wanted.. to spend t-time with you today…" I broke down into tears again, unable to speak anymore. Punchy looked down at me and immediately frowned in shame and regret.

"Oh… Oh Tumtum… I'm so sorry.. you know I'd never hurt you on purpose… You're my best friend… the only person in this town I trust… I didn't mean to hurt you.. I was just so pissed off I couldn't see straight… I honestly didn't even know it was you… all I saw was red and rage…." He sighed and began to lick my cheeks clean of my tears. "Please, don't cry… please... you're staining your lovely face…" I glanced up at him again and blushed.

"L… Lovely f-face…?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes. Punchy blushed as well and helped me up, holding me in his arms.

"D… Do you mind if I come in..?" I nodded lightly and he stepped into my home, closing the door behind him. We stood in the dark, me in his arms as he caressed and comforted me. "Tumtum… I'm so sorry for what I said to you… I'd never want you out of my sight… out of my life.. you're the greatest friend I've ever had in so many years… I've never been this happy with anyone else in my life… I want to make it up to you.. for hurting you so badly… but… I don't know how…"

I sniffled again and nuzzled his cheek. "W.. Will you s-sleep with me tonight…?" I asked hesitantly, my voice crackling from my crying. Punchy's eyes widened in shock and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-Y-You want… you want me t-to s-sleep with you..?" He asked in surprise, stumbling over his words. I nodded slowly though wondered why he was so shocked and embarrassed about it. I mean, we never did sleep in the same bed when we had sleepovers together, so I guess it would make a bit of sense to be so shy about sleeping with your best friend.

"Well… yeah…" I retorted softly. "P.. please..?" Punchy looked away. I could tell he was unsure about it, but he gazed back at me and gave a slow nod of his head and a smile.

"O-okay.. we can…" He spoke up softly and kissed my forehead. "But only because it's you…" I blushed and smiled softly, nuzzling Punchy's cheek gently. He licked the remaining tears from my cheeks and smiled as well before letting me go and walking over towards my bed. I blushed and giggled excitedly; I was about to sleep in the same bed as Punchy! My biggest crush! I felt like a fangirl smitten with some famous pretty boy.

But Punchy's mindset was much different from my own upon 'sleeping together'. When I turned to face him, I nearly burst into a nosebleed at the sight before me. Punchy had himself bent over my bed, his supple, round rump raised, tail lifted and exposing himself to me. "P-Punchy?!"

"I-Isn't this what you mean b-by sleep with you..?" He asked, his cheeks blood red as he wiggled his rear at me. I felt myself getting heavily aroused at the sight, but this wasn't at all what I meant.

"N-No! I-I literally m-meant sleep!" I exclaimed, blushing just as hard as him. Of course, even if this isn't what I meant, there wasn't any way in hell I'd turn down an offer like this. I came up to the fellow feline and placed a paw on his butt, causing him to meep. "Though…. that doesn't mean I don't want to do this with you…"

"T.. Tumtum…" I leaned over him and planted a kiss on his cheek, mounting him as my malehood began to rouse from its hiding place.

"Shhh… don't talk, Punchy… just let love work its ways…" I whispered into his ear before leaning in and pressing my lips to his own. I saw his eyes widen as I closed my own, locking my lips with him, sealing my feelings for him. His body was tense as I kissed and mounted him, but I soon felt him ease up and even return the kiss, tilting our heads to the opposite side of one another to deepen our love. Eventually, my tongue slipped out and pressed against his lips, wanting to further deepen the kiss, and he accepted it without issue. His lips parted and our tongues met and danced, sharing saliva amongst one another, moaning as the tip to my studded girth pressed against his rear entrance, prodding Punchy's bum while we kissed.

Punchy gave me a nod of approval all while continuing to kiss me and I nodded as well, teasing him a bit and slipping only the head into his backside, both of us tensing up for a moment and moaning into one another's muzzles. A thick strand of precum oozed from my meat into his tunnel, lubricating him a good bit as I started my way into him again, slithering my pulsing shaft into the heated, virgin depths of my lover. He groaned and whimpered as I entered him. I could tell he was very nervous and a bit uncomfortable, so I kept very slow and continued to dampen his anal walls with more and more of my preseed. Soon enough, he was very well ready for me, his walls wet around my length and even convulsing around it.

Our lips parted for a brief moment, a thick strand of mixed saliva holding us connected to one another by the tongues as we both panted heavily between moans and whimpers. "P.. Punchy…" I was the first to speak, releasing a faint moan of his name.

"T-Tumtum… g.. golly… i-it's in… it's s-so far in…." He replied, trembling under me, hiding his face in my sheets and blushing so hard. He was the cutest little thing, looking so sexually insecure and lost in the throes of ecstasy all at the same time. I nuzzled his neck and gave it a soft kiss before I hilted inside of him, 7 inches of barbed feline flesh throbbing in Punchy's tight backside, the heat consuming my cock and soon traversing into my body, filling me with a sensational, pleasant warmth of sorts. More strands of precum fired into his tunnel, splattering onto his prostate, causing him to yelp aloud and arch back against me. At that point, I took a careful bite at his neck and began nibbling upon it, earning even louder moans from the back and white male. "Haah! Th-That feels… feels s-so good, Tumtum!" Punchy whined as I pumped my hips, pulling out to the very tip before easing myself back into those moist chambers. Every clamp upon my shaft sent a strong wave of pleasure down my spine, my back arching as response, gazing upon the feminine beauty that is Punchy's body, his front down against the bed, leaving his supple backside risen for our mating.

I took the moment to really grasp and savor the moment, gyrating my hips against his rear, stirring my cock and the precum within him around. My barbed brushed and scraped gently along his walls, blushing as I heard him squeal and muffle himself as he did everything in his will to resist screaming out the sheer ecstatic joys he felt upon my grinding within him. My tail wagged, seeing my crush—no, my lover—so enthralled by my actions, but something still felt incomplete. It was at the tip of my tongue; something wasn't right. That's when it hit me. I let out a faint chuckle and leaned into to meow lustfully into his ear before my tail wrapped around his shaft's base, squeezing Punchy's own barbed flesh. His head shot out of the pillow and he tensed up before I began sliding my tail up and down along his meat, his wet, pre dribbling dick. He threw his head back and moaned out loud, growling as I took to his neck once more, nibbling and suckling at it firmly, my paws sliding up his hips, stroking and kneading down his sides to his shoulders and repeat back to his hips.

"A-Aah! T-Tumtum, r-right there!" Punchy called out to me. I murred as I kept up my grinding; I must have found his sweet spot in the mist of stirring myself within him. I kept at it, going faster, grinding harder, pressing myself up against his ass firmly. Precum drooled endlessly from my shaft and I felt my barbs began to flare up within Punchy's rear and start to swell, grunting and biting my lip, feeling my release approaching fast. I could feel Punchy's barbs swell as well while I stroked him with my tail, smiling as his orgasm neared as well.

"Punchyyy…. G…. gonna…. I'm gonna…" I panted heavily, too engrossed in the sensation of our love making to even finish my statement. I pulled out once more and gave Punchy a hard, deep slam into his ass, ramming right into his prostate, hitting it hard and scraping my barbs over his sweet spot as well. That threw Punchy over. His eyes rolled back, tongue hanging from his open muzzle as he howled and screamed out, his cries echoing through my house as he sent ribbons and ribbons of his sticky feline sperm spewing onto my bed sheets, making a huge mess upon them, staining through and getting into my bed. I howled as well, grinding on him hard as I erupted into his ass, thick, potent strings of cum emptying from my thick balls into my lover's rear. I clung tight to him, my head rested against his own, both whining, drooling in bliss as we came together for quite awhile longer before we both came down from the throes of orgasmic bliss. We panted heavily, completely collapsing onto the bed together. I rolled us over so Punchy was laying on top of me in a reverse cowgirl sort of position, nuzzling the back of his neck softly.

"P… Punchy…" I could hardly speak, the afterglow leaving me completely sensitive with his bum as well as entirely exhausted. Punchy glanced back at me with the silliest smile upon his face.

"That… was inc-credible… Tumtum…" He smiled and nuzzled me, causing me to blush. "H.. Hope we can p-play like this again soon…. l… love..~" My cheeks burned bright red. Love? Did he just confess love for me? Was I not alone in my feelings for him? I smiled and planted a kiss to his lips, smiling before I wrapped my paws around his chest and held him close to me.

"Yeah… very soon.. my love…"

* * *

Tumtum © Darugeon  
Punchy, Tom Nook, & the Able Sisters © Nintendo and creators of Animal Crossing


	2. A Friend in Me

I've had a few people tell me to be careful of some of the villagers that live here. I'm not entirely sure why when everyone seems friendly. Well… considering I only know two villagers here, I can't really talk. I know Punchy, my potential boyfriend—we still have to talk on that—and Dotty, a cute bunny that looks like she could possibly be related to Punchy in some odd, fucked up mix breed family type of way. I wouldn't know, honestly. I should've listened to whomever that was telling me about being careful with some villagers. What happened? I was just getting to that.

I'm not sure if you all know just yet, but my name's Tumtum. I'm a cat. A black cat with a creamy colored muzzle and belly. I LOVE the orange tie-dye, I wear one everyday—obviously I have more than one, that's just dirty. So, it was around afternoon time—3:32 PM to be exact. I was doing a little fishing around the upper river way near Nook n' Go, minding my own business. I noticed a house near the river just a little south from where I was, one I hadn't seen before—somehow…. somehow… Curiosity got the best of me… being a cat. I wondered who lived there and if we could be friends, so, being the gentlecat I was, I walked up to their door and gave it a few knocks. I could tell someone was inside because their light was on. After a few moments without a response, I tried knocking again. Still nothing. I grumbled and sighed, trying one last time.

"Maybe they forgot to turn their light off or they're asleep or something…" I spoke to myself.

"WHO'S AT MY DOOR?!" A voice seemed to boom through my ears. I nearly fell over from the uproar of a voice coming from inside. Perhaps I should've ran or left them alone or something. But instead, I replied to their…. question.

"I-It's Tumtum!" That had to have been the greatest mistake I made, answering that question. Mommy always told me to answer someone's ques—no, fuck that. I REGRETED doing that. The door flew open and a pair of yellow and black eyes pierced right through me. I'd say literally but…. that would be kinda freaky. And unreal. She stared me down and nearly slammed the door back in my face, but I saw her stop from doing so, as if actually giving me a chance to apologize before she does so anyway.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said more so than asked. Golly.. rude much?

"Errmm… I-I just wanted to say hello and maybe g-get to be… friends..?" I felt as if I was shrinking from how nervous I felt. For a second, my mind told me I was about to be beaten up and eaten for dinner, but… I don't think she'd do that…. (she totally would..)

"Friends? Pfft, yeah right, nobody knocks on my door just 'to be friends'. So what is it you really want?" She had her paw clutching the door as if more than ready to slam it in my face. I didn't know what else I could say, how to explain that I really just wanted to be friends.

"Umm.. uhh… errr… I, umm…. I…" I was at a loss for words, stuttering over complete nothingness.

"Yeah. Right." She was about to slam the door, but I had stopped her just a second before she did so.

"W-Wait! I really do want to be your friend, honest! Th-that's all I want, I-I swear!"

"You? Be my friend? HA! Someone being MY friend is like the earth plummeting into the sun; impossible."

"Well technically it's no—"

"IMPOSSIBLE." She retorted with a shout right into my ear. I flinched and whimpered a little, my eardrums ringing.

"But…"

"Look, if ya just wanna come in my house, just say so, I can see that ya want to, you don't have to use some stupid 'let's be friends' act." I stared at her in disbelief, but my mind seemed to tell me that I just wanted to slap her square in the face. She opened the door again and welcomed me in… if I could call it welcoming me. I slowly walked into her home, looking around. It was a pretty nice looking home; it had a farm and cowboy feel to it, what with all of the ranch furniture, the mini barnyard, and stuffed farm animals scattered around. I didn't even know Tom Nook sold some of these things! She must have had some sort of special connections. I shook my head and looked back to the female as the door shut, gulping and feeling very uncomfortable now. She walked towards me, looking like she was coming to strangle me to death or something. I froze in place and tensed up immediately, gulping as she came up to me. I thought I was about to die, but instead of being strangled or manhandled or.. whatever, she just… pet me. I stared at her in shock again; she pet me? I actually purred when she started scratching behind my ears, but something about all of this just felt so wrong.

"Umm…. y-y-you aren't gonna kill me..?" I stuttered, watching her carefully, furs standing on end.

"What? No!"

"So… does this mean you aren't going to gut me?"

"Wha—"

"Or skin me? Shave me? Strangle me? Slit my thr—mmf!" She placed a finger on my lips and I stopped talking immediately. She gazed at me with a smile and chuckled. Something about her doing this to me just made me blush a bright shade of crimson. I also took the moment to really look over her. She was a pink furred wolf with a cream colored muzzle, just like me. I assumed her belly was cream colored as well, but I couldn't tell with her wearing a shirt. Speaking of which, she also had quite the set on her chest, her breasts were pretty big, they looked like a firm D-cup, and they were a tantalizing set of tits. I nearly drooled; in fact, I did drool subconsciously. I hadn't even noticed I was staring until a paw swiped straight across my face from cheek to cheek. I yelped and whimpered aloud at the slap as she growled and looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"MY EYES ARE UP HERE, BEAST." She growled and nearly slapped me again, but her seeing me flinch and curl up made her stop. She sighed and shook her head. "You're pathetic…" She moved away from me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't kn-know I was staring.." I blushed and couldn't stop thinking about it, though. Thoughts ran through my mind, lewd images of her on her knees, groping her breasts covered in body oil, feeling on herself just for me. I shuddered and bit my lip as I felt the images start to affect my body down below. I gulped; if she saw me with an erection in her house, I'd be without a dick… if I even get out alive! She was in front of the door, but luckily still looking away. I had to act fast, I needed to think of the most unarousing things I could, but the only images filling my mind were consecutive images of that sexy piece of wolf over there grinding her nude body on me, stroking my cock, giving me a titjob, ooohhh curse my lustful instincts! By now, I was fully erect and could barely even contain the need itself from coming out. I started thinking much more terrible thoughts; what if I took her while she had her back turned? What if I tied her up and fucked her silly? What if she liked it? Even begged for more? My mind was clouded in a battle of lust and sanity, and I'm sure it was more than easy to tell which was winning.

"I-I have to leave!" I exclaimed.

"What? Why? Do you not like my place?" She turned around. I nearly yelped and tried to turn away as well, but I was too slow. She caught me off guard and I was exposed. My tented shirt said it all, the stain in a certain spot emphasized that. I was hard. Very hard. And her body was to blame. She was bound to kill me then. I heard her growl, she sounded pissed, looked pissed. She literally punched a howl into the wall of her own home and pounced forward at me at a rapid pace. She grabbed me and threw me to the ground with such force it knocked every bit of breath out of me. She mounted and sat on my stomach, staring down at me, claws unsheathed from her paw. "So…. you planned to rape me, was that it? You just wanted to get between my legs, huh?"

"N-No! Th-that's not it! I just w-wanted to be fri—"

"You LIE!" She gave me a hard punch to the nose. I yelped and whined as she punched it hard, leaving it leaking with blood.

"O-OWIIEEE!" I screeched and tried to curl up, but she had me in her grasp. I was gonna die for sure. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't reverse the fact that your dick is hard in MY house! Behind my back!" She replied, yelling and growling at me. I whimpered and covered my face with my paws, the blood from my nose staining them, not that I cared at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry, r-r-really! Y-You're just…. t-too beautiful for me n-not to think of you th-that way!" I replied without a single thought of my words. She stared at me with disbelief. Now I had done it. She grabbed me by my shirt and stared me dead in the eyes.

"You sorry pervert…. I ought to kill you right here…"

"G-Go on ahead…. I've been saying that in my mind since you opened your door…" I admitted, my voice shaky and uncertain. She stopped and let go of my shirt.

"Wh… what did you say…?"

"I said do it… kill me, I felt it coming the moment I said hello…" She stared at me. I remained hiding behind my paws, not knowing what to expect nor what she was doing. I soon felt her get up off of me, known by the release of weight in my stomach. "H-Huh..?"

"You… actually thought I wanted to kill you since the start..?" She asked, her body seeming to tremble.

"Face it… you were growling and yelling, bursting my eardrums, and trying so hard just to get rid of me the second you laid eyes on me… then you invite me into your house and now you're going to kill me… just as I thought you were going to…. you're a thoughtless, inconsiderate beast… no wonder you have no friends…. I should've stuck to fishing instead of giving you a chance… now just finish your job…" I explained, not even bothering to uncover my face. By now, the blood was dripping onto the ground or going down my chin and neck. She just kept staring at me, I guess. I didn't hear any movement, so that's all I could assume she was doing, really. Curiosity took over and I soon removed my paws from my face and gasped in surprise at what I saw. The same wolf that was about to rip me limb for limb was now on her knees, wiping tears from her face. "H-Hey… why are you crying? Was it something I said…?"

She looked up at me then simply cried harder, burying her face in her paws. I felt guilt strike me hard. Sure she threatened me, hit me a few times, and even made my nose bleed, but even after that, she still didn't deserve this. I sighed and got up, groaning at the stinging pain in my nose—I think she broke it. I edged over towards her and wrapped my paws around her, pulling her into my arms for a tight and gentle hug. I was surprised that she immediately pressed into my body, crying into my chest and clinging to me. I would've thought she'd push me away or beat me up more, but this… this was a huge turn of events for me; perhaps for her as well. "Hey… don't cry… I'm sorry for what I said, but… you know, that's only how I felt… and I felt you also deserved to know…. you've been very rude this entire time… and all I wanted was to be a friend of yours…"

"Why should I have friends… do you even see what I did to you for trying to help me…?" She spoke, her voice barely coming out between sniffles and cries. She felt something drip onto her head and looked up to see blood drooling from my nose. "See?! I burst open your nose and now it's bleeding!"

"I could care less about what happened to me… right now, you just need someone to hold you, someone that cares and looks pass this dark act to see… you aren't that bad at all… I believe you are a very kind and sweet wolf… hiding your true nature behind a cold shell of false anger… Did something happen to you as a child? Were you bullied? Perhaps abused by family or something?" I held her close to me, stroking the back of her head tenderly. She sniffled and looked up at me again. I saw the disgust in her face from my bloody nose, a facial expression that showed regret to what she did, but I simply smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead to show that I still cared.

"I… I used to get picked on in my old village by all the older animals when I was still a little cub… they used to take my money or beat me up for no reason, even took my clothes and tore them up and made me walk around naked and kept calling me things like 'slut' and 'whore'… I never knew what they meant… but they just hurt so badly… it was a couple years later I found out what they meant and… it really hit me hard then… I moved away without even telling my parents that I moved or that I was being bullied… but when I got here, I just wrote them a single letter telling them I moved and was okay and had lots of new friends… I lied about the last and the second was and still is only half true… I don't feel the slightest bit happy with myself…" She explained. It all made sense then; she hid her true self because she dared not be soft around anyone at the risk of being bullied all over again for being so kind, or being used and taken advantage of for the exact same reason.

"You shouldn't let your past effect your present, as it will only affect your future…" I tried to explain. "You see… when something happens in the past, you shouldn't let it keep haunting you, instead, you should let it teach you. An action in the present becomes a lesson in the past that you can take to use as future reference to stop the same mistake from happening. Hiding who you truly are isn't going to fix anything, instead, you will only feel worse about yourself because you then become just as bad as them by doing what they did to you. Instead, realize what happened, learn from it, and learn how to protect yourself against people like that rather than become like them. I think you would be a very kind and beautiful female if you just be yourself… everyone here in Hatchet are very kind people. We'd all be happy to meet the real you, get to know you, and help you get better, you just have to give us a chance to help you…" She sniffled and looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"Are… are you sure…?" I nodded slowly and kissed her forehead again.

"I promise… I would never want to hurt you, no matter how badly you may hurt me… I only want to be your friend…" I smiled softly and scratched behind her ears. She let out the faintest purr and my smile widened as I kept it up, my free paw giving her tummy light rubs and scratches as well. Soon enough, she was giggling and purring softly to me as I continued my scratches and pettings. "So… how do you feel now?"

"I… I feel… I feel a lot better…" She replied and wiped her eyes once more time. "Th.. Thank you, umm… Tumtum, was it..?"

"Yes, and, err…. I don't believe I ever caught your name, sweetie."

"F-Freya…" She answered softly.

"Freya… a beautiful name for a beautiful wolf…" I smiled and nuzzled her gently. She blushed this time and pressed into my chest, hiding her cute, blushy face.

"N-Noooo, s-stop that, I'm not beautiful o-or anything like that…" I chuckled and petted her again.

"Nonsense, you're a huge cutie pie~" I retorted and giggled, sitting her on my lap now and snuggling her tight to me. Her blush got brighter as she gazed at me and kissed my cheek.

"O-okay… I'm cute… but only because you said so!" She spoke and nestled into my chest. "Y-You know, Tumtum… I really owe you for saving me from myself… if you hadn't come around, I probably would've completely isolated myself from all life itself and slowly seeped into insanity and just killed myself or something… but because of you… I feel like a brand new flower in the spring, blooming after surviving the harshest winter…" I blushed and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Aww… I didn't do anything, really…" Freya shook her head and placed her paws on mine.

"Nuh-uh, you completely changed my life around… I owe you big time for that…" She spoke softly as she gazed up at me again. We both blushed as we made eye contact. "I think… I do know one way… besides being your friend… th-there's something else I could do…"

"O-Oh? What… might that be, Freya..?" I asked, feeling a bit hesitant and nervous of what to expect.

"H-How about this..?" She leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss to my lips. My cheeks flared blood red and I nearly fall over, blushing wildly. Wow… I wasn't expecting that. That was… exhilarating, breath taking, a simple kiss like that.

"O-oh my…" I looked away shyly for a moment. She giggled faintly and scratched the back of her head. I glanced at her once more. Something inside of me clicked and I took hold of her cheeks and pressed in for another kiss, but this time, my lips locked with hers and I held it. Her eyes widened and she seemed to tense up at my sudden kiss to her lips, but I soon felt her paws wrap around my neck and she eased into the kiss, returning it with equal passion. My paws eased down to her back and I began to knead and caress it gently while we kissed. Freya released a quiet moan into the kiss as I massaged her back, her tail wagging behind her and her body pressing tighter against my own. My lips soon parted as I eased my tongue out to poke at her own lips, seeing if she would be willing to go that far. Surprisingly, she accepted my tongue with ease and even began to suckle on it. I shuddered at the sensation and even began to moan softly as well. My eyes widened in shock when I felt Freya start to grind her hips on me, more specifically, my crotch. I tensed up, my half erect malehood easily springing back up to life against her rump. I broke the kiss and shuddered, staring at her intently.

"F-Freya… what… what are you d-doing…?" She blushed brightly as she continued to ground her plush, soft rump on my erecting kittyhood.

"I'm repaying you… for saving my life from my own failure…. You were hard earlier, right? From thinking about me…?" She began to lift her shirt off of her body and threw it onto the couch. I bit my lip as she sat on my lap, completely nude, her plump, luscious mounds mere inches away from my face. "I could… make those fantasies come true… j-just for you…" My first thought was 'yes, oh god, yes!' but I had to think it over. I liked her, but only as a new friend, plus, while I did have those thoughts of her, I didn't want to take advantage of a broken heart trying to recover, but then again… she offered it to me, not the other way around.

"Hnngh… b-but you.. just st-started recovering, a-are you sure you w-want to do something like th-th-this..?" I was hesitant, indeed, but my mind and body were screaming at me to let her go through with it. She smiled and got off of my lap. My eyes were on her, watching her carefully as she stood up and picked me up, yelping as she threw me onto the couch, much more easier than the last time, and got onto her knees in front of me.

"If my words don't reassure you that I'm fine with this, then maybe this will…"

"Wh-What are—n-nyaaahh!" I arched my back and yowled in ecstasy upon feeling a soft, hot tongue drag along the entirety of the underside of my malehood. My barbed flesh throbbed hard in approval and I shut my eyes tight, a loud moan sounding out from me as Freya took hold of the base of my thick kittyhood and began pumping it while suckling and nibbling at the tip of my cock. "O-o-o-ohhh god… oh g-god, Fr-Freyaaa…" I tensed up, murring and whimpering, warm strands and beads of precum forming at the tip of my flesh for her to lap up and enjoy. She purred at the taste of my precum and I simply watched as she let it slowly slide down her tongue and into her throat, blushing hard and groaning at the sight. _D-Damn, that's hot..,_ I thought to myself as she went back onto my cock and suckled all over it. I moaned in ecstasy, still feeding her more beads of my salty sweet precum, watching my shaft sink into the pink wolf's muzzle and come back out, coated in warm saliva and preseed. She soon pulled off entirely and licked her lips, murring as she sat up a bit on her knees, bringing her large breasts into my view. "O-oh dear.." I said silently as she brought them closer and closer before they enveloped my thickness between them. I grunted at the feeling of furry softness and intense heat squeezing my shaft as she began to bounce her furry mounds on my cock. "Ohhh god, th-that's even b-better than I dreamed of it…" my eyes shut tight and my tongue hung from my open maw as I got the most amazing titjob from Freya I had ever gotten from any female—in fact, this was my very first titfuck I had gotten period.

"Hehe… it gets better..~" She spoke, lust in her voice as she engulfed the head of my flesh again and nipped at it while bouncing and grinding her breasts on my pulsing flesh. I threw my head back, sighing between meows, mewls, and moans, back arched and my hips trembling and occasionally humping upwards into Freya's tits and maw, squirting thick precum into her muzzle each time my hips thrust.

"Gahh! O-ohh god, y-you weren't kidding… th… this is incredible… haahhh…." I tremble in ecstasy as Freya worked her magic on my cock, her tongue swirling around the head of my barbed flesh, groaning and shaking at the glorious pleasure sent into my body from that alone. A few more minutes of her working her tits on me passed before Freya pulled back once again from me. I whimpered when she did, but I was soon silenced as she climbed onto my lap and she began to grind her dripping wet folds on my throbbing length. "Ohh dear… F.. Freya, a-are we…—"

"Mhm… we are…~" She cut me off and purred, licking my lips as she pressed my tip to her fresh, plump folds. "Be careful though… I'm a virgin…"

"T-Take your time then… h-haaahh…" She nodded, blushing and continuing to tease me with her grinding before she finally began taking me into her sex. I bit my lip and tensed up at sensation, shaking and holding back a loud moan, paws clutching her hips as she slid herself down onto me until my tip hit her hymen, my cock about an inch and a half inside of her. "O-Okay.. a-after I break there here… i-it's going to sting a-a bit… or a lot… b-but after that… th-the pleasure is just thrusts away.. A-are you a-absolute sure you want m-me to be your f-first..?"

"Yes… you saved me… I owe you.. I want this… I… I need this…" She blushed deeply and placed her paws on my shoulders and slammed herself down onto my cock. I let out a loud moan and she released a pained yelp, clinging onto me as I held her tight to me, nuzzling her and kissing her forehead. "Aack!"

"Sh-shhh… i-it's okay… th-the pain will go s-soon… just relax… a-and stay calm…" I spoke between trembles and pants. She whimpered and held onto me tightly for awhile as the stinging pain continued to surge through her a bit longer.

"The pain… it's gone now…" Freya spoke quietly and looked up at me. I smiled softly and nodded, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Good… take it easy, sweetie.." I replied with a kiss to her cheek. She blushed and looked down at my chest, her paws resting on it as she took heed of my advice and began to lift off of my studded girth slowly, a quiet groan emitting from my muzzle. "Nnnnn… a-aahh… that's nice…"

"O-oh golly…" She panted heavily, gazing down to see my shaft pulling from her tunnel, coated in her sweet honey. "I-it's so b-big…." She shook against me, moaning quietly as she sat back onto my cock easily. I bit my lip, watching my meat disappear into the depths of her heated tunnel. I could feel her walls constrict firmly around my barbed flesh, tingling in bliss as I placed my paws onto Freya's hips and guided her up and down along my meat.

"Haah… F-Freya… g-goodness, y-you're so tight…" I moaned into her ear, caressing her hips and pumping her along my flesh. "Nnngh… y.. you know… y-you're my first f-female, s-sweetie…" My eyes closed, shuddering against her as she held me tightly to her, her walls contorting around my twitching kittyhood.

"Y-You're my first… e-ever, T-Tummy-kins.." I blushed brightly. Tummy-kins? She already had a nickname for me. I gave her a tender kiss to her lips and massaged her hips, easing her down onto my cock and gyrating my hips against her own.

"F-Freya… that's s-so cute, honey…" I licked her cheek and purred, moaning quietly as I felt her start to grind back against me, my barbs rubbing along her vaginal walls while she convulsed and clamped around me. Both of us were lost in ecstasy, but I knew that neither of us would last too long; her being a virgin and me having had previous treatments on my cock.

"T-Tummy-kins..! I feel… something c-coming up..!" She panted heavily and began to bounce herself rapidly on my shaft. My eyes shut tight and I howled out in utter ecstasy, my body shaking and cock spewing ribbons of precum into her tunnel while her soaked cunny continued drooling all over my flesh and onto my gems.

"That's… y-your orgasm..! You're about t-to cum, honey… d-do it.. let it go..!" I moaned out loud, pistoning away at her sex while she rode me with everything she had. Her back arched and she shouted my name in utter ecstasy as she was the first to lose it. Having a bit more experience than her—this being only my second time ever having sex—I wasn't far behind her. The feeling of her drenched walls constricting and clamping nonstop around every inch of my shaft, her trembling on top of me, moaning and screaming my name, and feeling her hot nectar squirting all over my throbbing flesh and drooling down my thighs and legs was just too much for me. I howled her name, gripped her hips, and slammed her down onto every inch of my meat, sending spurt after creamy, gooey spurt of sticky kitty milk gushing into her pussy, more specifically her womb. Her eyes widened and she clung tightly to me, screaming my name and grinding wildly on me as I pumped my ropes of white love into her vaginal tunnel, filling her with unbelievable pleasure and hot, tingly love for the first time in her life.

"F-FREYAAAAA~!" I howled her name as I kept cumming inside of her.

"T-TUMMY-KIIINS!" She screamed to me, grinding and shuddering on my lap. Both of us soon came down from our orgasmic highs and we collapsed together on the couch, bodies covered in sweat, the fur in my crotch area and her own saturated with her warm nectar, panting heavily and nestling into the warmth of one another.

"F… Freya…" I spoke quietly, gazing at her. "A-Are we… friends n-now..?"

"Haah…. Tummy-kins…" She panted heavily and licked my cheek. "…d… definitely…" I smiled and hugged her close to me as she passed out right after.

"Good… good girl…" I kissed her forehead and passed out not long after with a soft, blissful sigh.

* * *

**Attention to everyone that cares to read! While this story is actually going pretty well and I am already beginning to plan out chapter 3, I would like to offer the opportunity to accept three (3) OCs from my viewers, readers, and/or fans. ONLY THREE.**

**How do you participate? Well, here are the rules:**

**1.) Your character MUST be an animal.  
2.) You must give his/her name, species, animal race, shirt, accesory(ies)*, personality, characters they like, characters they dislike, and sexual preference.  
3.) You MUST have an account here.  
4.) You must be willing to create a character that will be elligible for sexual sense, not excluded from possible rape, bdsm, and/or forced/rough sex.**

**This will NOT be a "first come first serve" occasion. There can only be one submission per account. The three characters I like the most will be chosen for the story and used as minor and possible major characters in future chapters. Good luck to everyone and I hope to see some great character submissions or even some character pairing requests, including or excluding Tumtum, himself.**

Tumtum © Darugeon  
All other mentioned characters © Animal Crossing © Nintendo


End file.
